


Happy Birthday

by Iuliel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Boyfriends, Blow Jobs, Canon verse, M/M, basically pwp tho, drunk!jean, tipsy!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuliel/pseuds/Iuliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.<br/>Stifled gasps as their lips locked, breathless whimpers at the roll of hips and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his bottom to keep him from stopping anytime soon.<br/>Eren swore this wasn't what he'd had in mind when offering to take the birthday boy to his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> basically just smut written for Jean's birthday  
> it's been forever since I wrote a fanfiction/one shot or smut in general so constructive critism is welcome  
> beta'd by the lovely seulo  
> I love you bby ♥

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

Stifled gasps as their lips locked, breathless whimpers at the roll of hips and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his bottom to keep him from stopping anytime soon.

Eren swore this wasn't what he'd had in mind when offering to take the birthday boy to his room. He'd been the most sober out of all of them, Armin aside, but even he had been practically asleep with his head on the table. There hadn't been any intention of doing _this_ when slinging Jean's arm around his shoulders and escorting him down the hallway. The only reason to bring him here had been to stop the moron from tripping over his own legs and stumbling down the staircase to his certain death.

Teeth clicked against his own in their haste and his grip in short blond hair tightened.

It was impossible to tell who had moved first. After tugging off Jean's boots and helping him sit up so he could remove the button-down shirt as well, somehow he had found himself in the boy's lap, aggressively pushing his tongue into a hot mouth. He tasted of alcohol and definitely reeked of it too but when Eren buried his face in the crook of his neck to move mouth, teeth and tongue alike against the heated skin, there was also a scent which he figured was Jean's own. He smelled of freshly cut grass and soil – had he been on garden duties today? - and Eren found himself humming at it, pleased.

Somewhere along the lines both their shirts had been tugged off and tossed to the side and a particularly hard roll of the shifter's hips had the soldier moaning against his collarbone. The teeth digging into tanned skin was a failed attempt at stifling the sound but only served to spur Eren on further.

Jean was hard against him, uncomfortably so and the other teen couldn't really blame him. Those white pants left little room for comfort in situations like these. Not that he did this very often; climb into fellow a soldier's lap that is. He wasn't too sure about the other, there had definitely been something going on between him and Marco before he-

A pair of hands grabbed his buttocks roughly and squeezed and Eren made a keening noise, heat rushing to both his cheeks and his own throbbing erection. Well, so much for discretion. If they were in their right minds he'd never get to hear the end of it but with both their minds clouded by intoxication and arousal it only drew a quiet gasp from the other boy.

Releasing his tight grip on Jean's fair hair, Eren leaned back a little so he could run both hands over his shoulders, collarbones and down his chest. Up and down, up and down. Eventually they brushed over hardened nipples and whichever sound Jean made at that was swallowed as they continued to kiss. It was as if they were trying to eat the other up, with frantic movements and tongues brushing and taking turns in invading the other's mouth, exploring. When Eren pulled away it wasn't without catching the younger one's lower lip between his teeth and biting down.

He couldn't quite catch the look in Jean's eyes as he stared at him in the near-darkness but it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was filled with unadulterated lust and alcohol induced disorientation. Jean was most definitely only going by his body's needs instead of any reasonable thought, as he leaned forward to suck a nipple into his mouth and let his tongue dart over it. Their hips were still meeting in shallow thrusts, ones that left them craving more because the friction wasn't quite enough.

There was something tender about the way Eren took the time to card both hands through blond hair and brushed it back. His breathing became more shallow as the taller teen's mouth found his other nipple and applied the same treatment, sloppily but oh so pleasant.

Gentle touch became rough as Eren pulled him away by tugging at his hair and a slightly pained noise was swallowed as their mouths met once more. His other hand found its way in-between their bodies and cupped Jean's dick through the tight pants. No time was wasted as he proceeded to rub at it, fingers dipping into the fabric in all the right places until Jean gave a chortled groan. Definitely not moving too fast then.

Eren swallowed thickly as the back of his hand brushed against his own bulge and he dipped his head so he could assault Jean's throat again, careful enough not to leave a bruise but nowhere near gentle either.

A whine came from the taller male's lips as Eren stopped his rubbing but soon the sound turned into a gasp as nimble fingers went to the button of his pants instead. There was no way he could have just stuck his hand inside, so he had to make room for what he was about to do. Button undone and zipper tugged down equally quickly Jean gasped a quiet “Fuck”, the first word since Eren had last inquired whether or not he felt like throwing up and only getting a scoffed reply in return.

It had him pausing long enough to lean back slightly to catch light brown eyes. At least they were supposed to be light brown, in the darkness and with pupils blown wide they looked black and when the shifter reached inside Jean's underwear to pull his erection out of its confinement, they glazed over and slid shut again. The sound he made was a mixture of relief and pure arousal.

Any doubts Eren might have had until that very moment vanished into thin air and the sound made heat pool in his lower belly. He removed his hand long enough to lick a stripe of saliva over it and then wrapped it around Jean's erection. Lips found each other again for brief and sloppy kisses but he hardly tried to do it properly. His entire attention was on the pulsating heat within his grasp and the way the soldier's hips twitched as he finally started to move.

This was familiar to Eren, though it still felt foreign, different, from his own dick. He'd also had his fair share of 'helping a friend in need' with his best friend every once in a while, but he dully noted that Jean was bigger than the other. It was to be expected due to their height difference and while the angle was different he couldn't help but notice that he was also bigger than himself. Maybe not as thick in girth but definitely longer by an inch or two.

A hoarse moan had him speed up his pumping and suddenly Jean pulled away to bury his face in the crook of the shifter's neck, panting. Eren realized he was already close and his jaw tightened, fingers gathering the pre-come to slicken themselves.  
  
 **“F-fuck.”** Voice rough and muffled against Eren's skin, Jean's hips snapped up to push into the tight ring that was the his hand and that was when Eren finally made up his mind.

The other teen was roughly pushed on his back and Eren slid off of him, sinking to his knees in front of the bed. Both hands went for the Jean's pants and underwear and tugged them down and off in one go; he quietly thanked the intoxicated boy for having the right mind to raise his hips to make it easier. Knees pushed apart, Eren settled in-between them and wrapped his hand back around Jean's dick, pumping once, twice, before his lips found the head.

Tongue darted out as he licked at the pre-come and teal-green eyes flickered up to see Jean raking both hands through his messy blond hair, eyes shut tight and face twisted into a look of need. It was the only confirmation Eren needed before he drew the erection into his mouth, minding his teeth and tongue sliding against the underside.

It tore a deep groan out of the other soldier and hips jutted forward subconsciously to bring himself further into that wonderful heat, but the move was stopped by Eren's other hand as he pressed down on Jean's hips to keep him still.

He took his sweet time in twirling his tongue around the dick in his mouth, pulling back to run it over the top while pumping at the base with his hand only to take him in entirely once again. He'd learned sometime ago that he had little trouble in suppressing his gag reflex as long as he got to control the situation, which explained the death grip of his left hand on Jean's hips. Arm draped across his lower half, he pressed him down to stop even the slightest of movements from happening.

Green eyes closed as he took a deep breath to relax his throat and then went to suck Jean's erection back in until it hit the back of his throat. This was as far as he could go without choking and as he breathed in deeply his nostrils filled with a musky scent. Jean was panting loudly by now and moaning in-between sharp intakes of breath.

He was close.

This was where Eren started bobbing his head in earnest. Lips pulled over his teeth to prevent them from scraping across sensitive skin and tongue sliding along the underside of Jean's cock, flickering over the throbbing vein every once in a while. His right hand was pumping what he couldn't fit in his mouth, slick from the sloppy mixture of saliva and pre-come running out of the corners of his mouth. It was messy, disgusting even, but Eren didn't pause to wipe it away, too focused on keeping his breathing somewhat even and his throat relaxed. There was a hand in his brown hair suddenly, tugging and pushing in frequently changing rhythm like even Jean couldn't decide what he wanted. They moaned in unison.

The sounds Jean made grew in volume and intensity and they weren't much of a help either. Eren yearned to at least rub a hand over his own painful erection but with the other boy so out of it and trying to thrust up into his mouth there was nothing he could do. He kept sucking at the heated skin, pulling back and moaning once in a while when engulfing Jean's cock once more. Maybe he even let his teeth catch on the skin once or twice on purpose.

Jean's orgasm caught them both off guard and the way his cock twitched was the only warning Eren got before he felt the first spurt hit the back of his throat. The other was probably equally surprised, judging by the yell that melted into a long drawn-out moan.

Choking, Eren pulled back until just the tip remained in-between his lips, struggling but doing his best to swallow what Jean had to offer. Just the sheer amount suggested that it had been a while since he'd last gotten off. He pumped him right through it until Jean relaxed into the sheets, well spent and with a starstruck look across his face. Eren only caught a brief glance of it as he pulled back and looked over at him, both of his hands now fumbling with the button and zipper of his own pants.

They went down around mid-thigh and the shifter quickly wiped his mouth, collecting both saliva and a trail of come trickling out of the corner before he grasped his own painfully hard erection. The noise he made was thick with desperation and he didn't waste a second to roughly tug at his throbbing dick, thumb sliding over the wet tip and hand twisting at the top.

His other arm was still sprawled across Jean's lower belly and he bent over to press a slightly sweaty forehead to his thigh, panting and moaning loudly, desperately. It didn't take him longer than a couple of thrusts until he came against the side of the bed, teeth digging into the sensitive skin of the inside of Jean's right thigh to muffle the sobbing sound as he finally found release.

Unlike his other earlier nips this one would definitely leave a proper mark that would at least last a couple of days, but neither of them cared in that moment. Jean merely made a faintly pained noise, though it was also laced with pleasure.

It took Eren a minute or two to come down from his high, still panting against the now deep red bruise in the shape of his teeth and by the time he did, he realized his knees hurt and jaw ached. Also the skin at the back of his head prickled from where Jean had gripped it too tightly for comfort, though he found he didn't mind as much. It wasn't like he couldn't handle a little pain.

The sound of quiet snoring met his ears and with an irritated groan Eren straightened his back to look at Jean's face, only to realize he was fast asleep. A curse fell from bruised and swollen lips as he was left to clean up the mess he'd made, though he could already feel a smirk tugging at his face as he used Jean's shirt to wipe it up and dropped it back to the ground.

Once he felt like his legs would support his weight, he staggered to his feet while pulling up his pants. He manhandled the birthday boy's long limbs on top of the bed and even paused to tuck the covers up before slipping on his own shirt as well, green eyes never leaving the sleeping teen's face.

Eren paused then, expression softening before he leaned down to press a fleeting kiss to those slightly parted lips, uttering a soft **“Happy birthday, Jean.”**. The other boy made a quiet sound and brows furrowed, so he quickly drew back and made his way out of the room in case the other woke up again.

He wasn't ready to have this conversation yet and depending on what Jean would remember in the morning, there was still a chance that they wouldn't have to talk at all.


End file.
